Interference alignment (IA) is a multi-device transmission method in which interfering transmitters pre-code their signals in the unwanted users' receiver space. Specifically, the wanted receiver's space is maximized and the unwanted receiver's space is minimized in terms of the signal to noise ratio (SNR) for transmission. This allows the receivers to completely cancel more interferers and successfully acquire signals intended for them. To successfully implement IA in a wireless network, knowledge of the channels between interfering devices is collected and distributed among these devices. In a WiFi or wireless local area network (WLAN) system, multiple access points (APs) may employ the IA method using channel state information (CSI) of user stations (STAs) to guarantee that the STAs receive the signals substantially without signal interference from unintended or non-corresponding transmitters (transmitting APs). In the case of multiple or collaborative AP transmissions, IA can be improved by channel state information (CSI) feedback from all the STAs to all the APs. Thus, an efficient scheme for exchanging the STAs' CSI is needed, for example to handle more STAs and/or APs in the network